Sadness of Snow
by Daelan
Summary: ((Complete)) Kensuke. "Ken always did love the snow."


Disclaimer: Those idiots stole Digimon from me and changed the ending! I swear!... fine, so maybe I don't own it. *pouts*  
  
A/N: Major weirdness ahead. This is the sequel to "A Date With Death." Read that first or be lost. It's on my bio. Sorry if there're any spelling/grammer mistakes or anything... I wrote this in a real hurry and didn't have time to proof-read. Someone tried to break into our house!!! And here we're supposed to be on vacation...  
  
Sadness of Snow  
  
Something very strange happened to me yesterday.  
  
Ken kissed me.  
  
Now, this is not an everyday experience. My first instinct was to reach back as far as I possibly could, and hit him. Hard. But before I could even get to the pulling-back-my-fist-stage, he'd released my lips, given me the saddest smile I've ever seen, and disappeared out my front door. Leaving me gaping like a fish after him, I might add.  
  
It must have been at least five minutes before my brain started to work again. I probably looked like an idiot, standing there with a cocked fist and nothing to pummel, a blank look on my face. Miyako would probably argue that I had a blank look on my face most of the time - side-effect of being stupid, you know. Ken's one of the few people - hell, he and Jun-chan are the only ones who know of my fetish for poetry. I'm not half as dumb as the others think, as Ken has repeatedly told me, usually after I quote him some poetry.  
  
It was that thought, that remembrance of how close Ken and I were, that finally got me moving again. I'll be frank here - I knew something was up. Ken had been acting strangely all day, avoiding me, hanging up on me when I was telling him about a cool adventure I'd had, spacing out when I told him about my date with Hikari... no, Ken wasn't himself yesterday. Then he comes over at night, - he's just lucky my parents are working late and Jun couldn't care less - borrows paper and sits there scribbling away at something. No matter how many times I tried to sneak a peek, he managed to hide it, but I'm pretty sure I saw my name there. That, naturally, got me even more curious.  
  
And then he finished writing whatever it was, folded the paper up neatly and stood up. I got up and I was going to ask him what was wrong, but he just took my face in his hands, tilted it up (he's taller than me, and it's always irritated me) and kissed me and you know the rest.  
  
See, what's got me even more in shock here is that I liked it.  
  
I'm not gay. I've never had any feelings for any guy before, but I have had plenty of crushes on girls. Hikari, especially. But Ken's something else. I don't think I'll ever forget how he trapped them and made me beg, and that look on his face... I remember how the others pressed us into doing the Christmas shopping for them, and the way he dumped all the presents on me, that silly carol we made up on the spur of the moment. I won't forget the Kaizer and I sure as hell won't forget Ken, because they're one and the same. Two sides of the same coin. Ken is the Kaizer, the Kaizer's Ken and I love them both - even if one carries a whip and has a hell of a mean streak. Just for Ken, I might be willing to turn gay. I won't ever see any other guy in the same light, but Ken's more than that, guy or girl. He's my best friend, my Jogress partner, my crush, and he's dead.  
  
And it's all my fault.  
  
Because, you see, if I hadn't beaten that s.o.b when he tried to hit on Hikari, this wouldn't have happened. I just had to pick their leader to hit, so - contract. The police let me read the letter, seeing as I was the reason for it all. Ken-chan sacrificed himself for me. The world managed to keep a total loser safe, at the expense of someone very, very, very important.  
  
Someone else close to Ken died last night as well. V and I ought to have known, really, but we didn't guess. We couldn't understand why the little guy was so weak. And with the loss of his other half, V has reverted to Chibi and has been moping around all day.  
  
Just like me.  
  
11.06 p.m. That's when Ken's partner died, and that was when Ken died too. Because of me.  
  
So I guess that's it. That's my story. I've been wanting to kill myself all day, but that defeats the whole purpose of why Ken sacrificed himself, so I won't. And I'll hand in this stupid essay, get out of detention (I wasn't paying attention in class. Can you blame me?) and go visit the field. Ken and I went there often. It's snowing now.  
  
Ken always did love the snow.  
  
~owari~ 


End file.
